Scooby-Doo!
Opening Logos * WB Animation * DC Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera. and Warner Bros. Animation present * Frank Welker, Grey Griffin, Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci, Diedrich Bader * "Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold" * Casting and Voice Direction by: Sam Riegel * Editors: Christopher D. Lozinski, Molly Yahr * Music by: Kristopher Carter, Lolita Ritmanis and Michael McCuistion * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Producer: Michael Jelenic * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Story by: James Tucker * Teleplay by: Paul Giacoppo * Based on characters from: Hanna-Barberas and from DC - Batman created by: Bob Kane with Bill Finger * Directected by: Jake Castorena Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake and Black Canary ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley ** Diedrich Bader as Batman ** Jeff Bennett as Joker ** Jeffrey Combs as The Question ** John DiMaggio as Aquaman and Crimson Cloak ** Nika Futterman as Catwoman ** Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter ** John Michael Higgins as The Riddler ** Tom Kenny as Penguin and Plastic Man ** Kevin Micahel Richardson as Clayface and Detective Chimp ** Tara Strong as Harley Quinn and Posion ivy ** Fred Tatasciore as Harvey Bullock * Aquaman created by: Paul Norris * Martian Manhunter created by: Joe Samachson and Joe Certa * Plastoc Man created by: Jack Cole * Harley Quinn created by: Paul Dini and Bruce Timm * The Question created by: Steve Ditko * Associate Producer: Matthew Mahoney * Production Manager: Lindsey Joe * Assistant Production Manager: Melissa Lohman * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Lynell Forestall * Prop Design: Brian Uchida * Background Design: Jay Hong, Pakin Liptawat * Background Paint: Richard Kim, Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Storyboard: Alan Caldwell, Brendan Clogher, Shannon Eric Denton, Lynell Forestall, Stephen Jones, Kyungsoo Lee, David Maximo, Zak Plucinski, Ruben Procopio, Rafael Rosado, William Sweeney, Andres Velasco, Mike Wetterhahn, Kyungsoo Yim * Storyboard Revision: Matthew Bordenave, James Lien * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Aarron Chavda, Brett Hardin, Jason Flapp * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Animation Directors: Jinsung Kim, Yungwon Jung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungsang Yoo * Animation Directors: Namgil Jo, Jinhyun Choi, Seungwoo Yang, Jinyul Jang, Bongkeun Kim, Kyungsoo Lee * Layout Artists: Donghwan oh, Kyoochang Lee, Changhwan Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Yongsoo Park, Kabchun Jung, Joonsoo Kown, Insoo Kim, Guenpil Choi * Model Checkers: Jinmi Park, Jaehee Oh, Hyeyung Jo, Yoojin km * Final Checkers: Seungyoon Jung, Haejung Jung * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Hongsun Yoon, Daeguen Hong, Minsung Park, Doohwan Ro, Gassama Fatou * In-Between Checkers: Chulki Hong, Yoojoong Kim, Namki Kim, Haksoo Choi, Myungho Kim, Heejung Kim, Mijung Jun, Chulmin Kim, Eunhee Ahn * Key Animation: Sungnam Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Yunghee Shim, Sungchan Lee, Yungki Kim, Jinkyung Park, Yungja Kim, Jinwoo Jung, Yoonbae Kim, Jeaong Kim, Junghwa Jung, Hyesook Lee, Yungtae Yoon, Sunki Gang, Sukjiin Jang, Woong Yim, Kyungho Choi, Yun-Goo Kang * Color Background: Sooni Heo, Yunhee Oh, Haesung Kim * Ink & Paint: Yong Ahn, Minjung Kim, Injoo Ahn, Gyungran Koo, Hyojung Park, Namrye Bae, Sun-Ah Yang, Mihyun Ji, Soohyun Choi, Seungrok Oh * Composition: Kang-Ok Kim, Joohee Yang, Eunjoo Choi, Jangho Park, Jaehyun Kim, Kitae Kim, Tungmi Woo, Soomin Ji * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Seungyun Choi, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Cansi, Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: DigiPost.TV, Inc. * Online Editor: David Cowles * Assistant Editors: Mellisa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Gianola ** "Batman: The Brave and the Bold Theme" *** Written by: Andy Sturmer *** Adapted and Performed by: Kristopher Carter, Lolita Ritmanis and Michael McCuiston * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Rene Toporzysek * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira, Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Kim Shekerlian * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. Batman and all pre-exisiting characters and elements are TM and © DC Comics. The Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold program and all new characters are TM and © WBEI. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * WB. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:Scooby-Doo